A CINDRELLA STORY
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Birthday gift for my dear friend KAVIN'S Aniya... please read and review


**Hey all…. This is a birthday gift for KAVIN'S Aniya…**

 **Please accept it and a very happy birthday to you… may god fulfill your wishes…**

 **Coming to the story….the concept is from cindrella…**

 _ **!A CINDRELLA STORY!**_

 **A short intro:**

 **There is a girl named ANIYA who lives with her step mother rushali and step sister nitika. She is treated like a servant and she works at night in rushali's coffee shop and goes to the college in the morning. Her best friend is karan. She is very simple girl. KAVIN is football star of the college and has so-called girlfriend riya who just knows language of money and she and her peeps calls aniya 'diner girl'. Kavin and Aniya chat with each other with different fake names- musketeer and princess respectively- and they don't know each other's real name…**

 **So here we go…**

 **NIGHT;**

Aniya was chatting with kavin…

Aniya-" hey musketeer, tumhe lagta h ki hum kabhi miley h…."

Kavin-" pata nai princess, humare college mei kam se kam 4000 students honge…."

Aniya-" well that narrows down…"

Kavin-" hahaha… waise how was the day…"

Aniya-" hmmm… nothing interesting… tumhara…"

Kavin-" hectic as always…"

Aniya-" achcha ab humei chat band karni chahiye… hum 5 ghante se baat kar rahe h…"

Kavin-" really… time ka pata hi nai chala… I think it's our new record…"

Aniya-" hmmm… well good night musketeer…"

Kavin-" wait…"

Aniya-" kya hua…"

Kavin-" parso college mei homecoming party h… I want to meet you… exactly dance ball ke neeche… middle of the floor…"

Aniya-" okay fine… I will meet you… now good night…"

Kavin-" good night princess…"

They closed the chat and drifted to sleep.

 **NEXT DAY IN THE COLLEGE;**

Aniya reached the college with his friend karan.

Karan-" toh tum usse mil rahi ho…"

Aniya-" haan mil rahi hu…"

Karan-" good yaar…"

Suddenly they saw riya and kavin with their friends. Riya saw aniya and said-" hey diner girl…"

And they started passing comments on her.

Kavin-" stop it guys…"

Aniya ignored them and went in the class to attend lecture.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Aniya was in the coffee shop and was doing her work. Just then riya and kavin entered along with their friends.

One of aniya's colleague nancy said-" aniya.. uss table ka order le lo…"

Aniya saw riya and said-" mai kaise…"

Nancy-" please yaar… mujhe accounts check karne h…"

Aniya-" okay…"

Aniya went towards them and riya-" hey diner girl… what's up…"

Aniya-" what can I have for you?"

Riya looked at the menu card and said-" yaha pe aisa kya h jisme koi cholesterol nai h… fat nai h and is sugar free…"

Aniya-" aahhmmm… water…"

All gave her a look but kavin laughed slightly and said-" it's funny…"

Riya-" well… mai ice tea lungi…"

Her friends-" same here…"

Aniya went and kavin said-" riya… mujhe tumse kuch kehna h…"

Riya-" haan bolo…"

Kavin-" akele mei…"

Riya-" tum sabke saamne keh sakte ho…"

Kavin-" okay… I want a break up…"

All were shocked and riya said-" kya? Kahi tum kisi aur se…"

Kavin-" haan.. I think I love someone…"

Kavin's friend-" kisse…"

Kavin-" I don't know…but riya we can be…"

Riya(cutting him)-" don't say friends…"

She got up and went along with her friends. Kavin too got up with his friends and they were about to go when aniya came with the ice tea.

Kavin's friends went saying-" you are late… agli baar diner girl…"

Kavin took out the money from his pocket but aniya said-" it'sokay…" and she went from there.

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Aniya woke up when her sister nitika said-" kitna soegi… chal uth… mummy bula rahi h…"

Aniya went towards her mother rushali.

Rushali-" aniya… mai chahti hu ki aaj tum night shift karo…"

Aniya-" aaj… par aaj homecoming party h aur mujhe usme jaana h…"

Rushali-" tum kahi nai jaogi… is that clear…aaj tumhari night shift h…"

Saying this she went and aniya got disappointed.

 **NIGHT: 8:00 PM;**

Aniya was working when her rushali came with nitika.

Rushali-" aniya… mai 12 baje tak aa jaungi aur tum sab kaam theek se karna warna tumhari salary cancel…"

Aniya-" okay…"

She went from there and just then karan came.

Karan-" hey tum ready nai hui… chalna nai kya?"

Aniya-" nai yaar… kaam h mujhe…"

Karan-" and what about the secret admirer…"

Nancy-" secret admirer?"

Karan-" haan… yaar chalo…"

Nancy-" haan aniya… tumhe jaana chahiye…"

Aniya-" but… mere paas dress nai h aur mummy ne night shift…"

Nancy (cutting her)-" mere paas dress h… aur tum 12 baje se pehle waapas aa jana…aur nai aa paaogi toh mai handle kar lungi…"

Karan-" nancy sahi keh rahi h… come on…"

Aniya (thinking)-" achcha… theek h…thanks guys…"

 **AT NANCY'S HOUSE;**

Nancy gave her a dress and aniya said-" nancy mai isse nai pehen sakti… yeh tumhari mummy ki h…"

Nancy-" of course tum pehen sakti ho… ab koi argument nai…. Jaldi se ready ho jaao…"

Aniya took the dress and went to get ready.

 **AT THE HOMECOMING PARTY;**

Kavin was waiting for her princess. He was wearing white shirt, royal blue blazer and black jeans.

At the entrance, aniya said to karan-" karan… mujhe 12 baje se pehle coffee shop pahuchna h…"

Karan-" okay… (he took her mobile)… maine 11:45 ka alarm laga diya h… now come on… chalein?"

In the hall everyone was dancing and enjoying when suddenly music stopped and a spot light came on a girl. She was wearing white evening gown with accessories and a white eye- mask, looking like cindrella.

Karan-" chalo…"

Aniya held his hand nervously and they came down the dance floor.

Karan-" all the best…"

Karan went from there and aniya stood in the middle of the dance floor.

Kavin came towards her. No one was able to recognize her due to the mask.

Kavin-" princess…"

Aniya turned and was shocked to see kavin. She said-" kavin… kya tum musketeer ho…"

Kavin-" haan… haalaki meri dress se pata nai lagta…"

Aniya (heavy throat)-" sorry… par shaayad mujhse galti ho gayi…"

She started going but kavin came and held her wrist saying-" hey… please don't go…koi mistake nai hui h…"

Aniya-" kavin… tum footbaal champion ho… star and president of the college… tum mujhe nai jaante…"

Kavin-" jaanta hu… tum princess ho… aur woh pehli ladki jisse mai baat kar sakta hu… please iss tarah se mat jao"

Aniya stopped and kavin said-" well yaha bahut shor ho raha h… baahar chalein?"

Aniya-" theek h…"

Kavin and aliya went and karan saw them going.

 **OUTSIDE;**

Kavin-" well tumhe kuch poochna h…"

Aniya-" nai…"

Kavin-" but I have questions…"

Aniya-" theek h… poocho …"

Kavin-" kya tumne yeh expect kiya tha ki mai musketeer hu…"

Aniya-" sach kahu toh nai…"

Kavin-" okay…. Kya tumne mujhe college president ke liye vote kiya tha…"

Aniya smiled and said-" haan kiya tha…"

Kavin-" jab tumhe pata chala ki mai musketeer hu… were you disappointed…"

Aniya-" surprisingly… no…"

Kavin smiled and said-" tumhare liye ek surprise h…"

Aniya-" kya?"

Suddenly she heard soft music playing. Kavin forwarded his hand saying-" will you dance with me… princess cindrella…"

Aniya blushed and kept her hand in his and they started couple dance. Kavin twirled her and pulled her towards himself.

They were standing really close to each other. Kavin leaned an aniya closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when aniya's alarm beeped.

Aniya jerked him a little and said-" I'm sorry… mujhe jaana hoga…"

Kavin(surprised)-" what…"

Aniya ran from there and kavin followed her but she quickly went with karan.

 **IN THE CAR;**

Karan-" it was kavin…"

Aniya-" haan…"

Kavin-" toh tum usse sab bata rahi ho…"

Aniya-" nai…"

Karan (shocked)-" what? Par kyu?"

Aniya-" look yaar… yeh ek raat ki baat h… woh kal sab bhool jaega…"

Karan-" aniya…"

Aniya (cutting him)-" karan please…mujhe pata h ki jab use pata chalega ki mai kaun hu… woh muhe accept nai karega… ab jaldi se coffee shop chalo…"

They went towards the coffee shop and reached there by 12.

 **NEXT MORNING: IN THE COLLEGE;**

Aniya and karan entered the college and aniya was shocked to see that there were posters saying….

 **WHO WAS CINDRELLA?**

 **PLEASE… WHERE EVER YOU ARE… MEET ME…**

 **KAVIN**

Aniya-" yeh sab…"

Karan-" aur tumne kaha tha ki kavin sab bhool jaega…"

On the other side, kavin was applying the posters.

His friend-" dude… woh bas ek ladki thi… forget her..."

Kavin-" nai yaar… aisa lagta h ki mai use jaanta hu… some kind of connection."

Suddenly he collided with someone. He looked and saw aniya. Her books were scattered on the floor.

Kavin picked her books and gave it to her saying-" sorry…"

Aniya-" aahhmm… it's okay…"

She immediately went from there and kavin continued with his work.

Karan-" come on… bata do use…"

Aniya-" mai abhi iss baare mei baat nai karna chahti… class mei chalo…"

They went in the class to attend lecture.

 **EVENING AT COFFEE SHOP;**

Aniya was doing her work when kavin entered and stood near the table.

Aniya looked at nancy and said through signal-' it's him…'

Nancy looked at kavin and signed her to tell him everything.

Aniya gained some courage and went towards him saying-" what can I have for you?"

Kavin came to his senses and took the menu and said-" coffee…"

Aniya-"sure…" she started preparing it.

Kavin-" tumhe kabhi lagta h ki kabhi kabhi apni asliyat chupaana sahi hota h…"

Aniya looked at him and said-" haan… kabhi kabhi chupna padta h… jaise tumne mask pehna ho…"

Kavin-" u know… exactly mai aisa hi feel karta hu…"

Aniya-" tumhe honest hona chahiye aur use bata dena chahiye ki 'woh mai thi…'

Kavin looked at her confusingly.

Aniya-" kavin… mai…"

Voice-" aniya…"

Aniya saw rushali and rushali said-" kuch kaam h… chalo…"

Aniya-" ek minute…"

Rushali-" abhi…"

Aniya signed and kavin paid the bill and said-" thank you very much… aniya…"

He went away and aniya said-" you are welcome…"

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Aniya was receiving messages from kavin saying…

 **Please tell me who you are…**

 **I want to meet you once again and this time without mask…**

 **Princess please… tell me your name.**

Aniya thought-' fine… bata deti hu…'

Aniya typed-" my name is…"

Just then her step sister nitika came in her room and said-" mom is calling you…"

Aniya minimized the window and said-" aa rahi hu…"

Aniya went from there but nitika sat on his computer and opened the window and said-" yeh musketeer kaun h?"

She read the whole conversation and took out the print of it thinking-' ab maza aaega aniya…'

 **IN THE COLLEGE;**

Nitika went towards the riya and said-" tumse baat karni h riya…"

Riya-" kya?"

Nitika-" tumhe pata h ki kavin ko tumse kisne cheena…"

Riya-" kisne…"

Nitika-" aniya ne…"

Riya (shocked)-" kya? Woh diner girl…"

Nitika-" haan… yeh padho…"

She gave her the chat messages and riya read them.

Riya-" hmmm… toh ab iss boyfriend snatcher ko ab sabak sikhaungi…"

On the other side karan and aniya were talking;

Aniya-" mai kavin ko sab bata dungi…"

Karan (happily)-" really…"

Aniya-" haan… kal usne mujhse baat ki… and he doesn't hate me…"

Suddenly there was an announcement for everyone to gather in auditorium.

All of them went in and saw riya holding a mike.

Riya-" everyone please sit down…"

All of them setteled and riya said-" aap sabko yaha bulane ka ek maksad h… this is the story of our football star kavin…"

Someone disguised as kavin came on stage.

Riya-" he is the president… football champion but he doesn't want to be this… he found a princess… a cindrella on net chatting…"

Someone disguised as cindrella came on stage.

Boy-" oh… princess I want to meet u at the homecoming dance…"

Girl-" even I want to meet you musketeer… but I'm afraid that you will reject me…"

Aniya-" karan… they are reading my messages…"

Karan-" what?"

Even kavin was stunned.

Riya-" but the princess had a secret too… she was not a royal girl… but a silly… geek… diner girl…"

Karan-" yaha se chalo aniya…"

But aniya was at her place… teary.

Riya-" please give it up for the pretended cinrella… aniya…"

All started laughing and saying-' _diner girl, diner girl_.'

Kavin was stunned. He looked back and saw aniya soaked in tears and she was looking at him. He was not able to face her and he turned.

Aniya went along with karan and went towards her house. She came to her room and started crying. She saw the book 'CINDRELLA' which her father brought for her. She remembered when she was with her father 12 years ago… everything was perfect. Her father used to tell her cindrella's story and he always says that it contained something important.

Aniya-" kyu papa… kyu ho raha h mere saath yeh… why…"

She started crying badly.

On the other side, kavin reached his house and went towards his computer. He opened the chat box and typed-" dear aniya…."

He was not able to type anything further and so, he deleted the typed words and closed the computer.

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Aniya was cleaning the floor of the coffee shop when nancy came and said-" kya kar rahi ho aniya…"

Aniya-" saaf kar rahi hu…"

She made her to stand up and said-" mai tumhari life ke baare mei baat kar rahi hu…"

Aniya-" mai ek diner girl hu… mai wahi kar rahi hu jo ek diner girl karti h…"

Nancy held her shoulder and said-" yaad h tumhare papa kya kehte the… don't let anyone rule your life… and don't be afraid of anything… just believe in yourself."

Just then rushali entered and nancy left aniya.

Rushali took the money from the account and said-" aniya… aaj raat tum pool clean kar dena…"

Aniya-" no…"

All were shocked and rushali said-" excuse me.."

Aniya-" haan… I quit… tumhara ghar… tumhari job and now I'm moving out."

Rushali laughed and said-" aur tum kaha rahogi…"

Nancy came and side hugged aniya and said-" mere saath…"

Rushali-" kya? I will fire you…"

Nancy-" uski koi zarurat nai h… mai khud hi quit kar rahi hu…"

All the staff-" hum bhi…"

They all went away leaving rushali confused and stunned.

 **IN NANCY'S HOUSE;**

Aniya and nancy were setting things when aniya said-" aaj raat mai kuch karne waali hu… mera intezaar mat karna…"

Nancy-" kya karne waali ho?"

Aniya just smiled.

 **EVENING: BEFORE FOOTBALL MATCH;**

Kavin was sitting in the locker room when suddenly aniya came.

He stood up and said-" aniya… mai jaanta hu tum soch rahi hogi ki mai…"

Aniya(cutting him)-" coward ho…"

Kavin-" listen…"

Aniya-" no you listen… maine kabhi bhi pretend kiya ki mai koi aur hu… mai humesha se mai hi thi… aur meri hi sabke saamne insult hui h…look mai yaha tumpe chillane nai aayi hu… haan mai darti thi tumhe sahchai batane se… darti thi… par ab nai…"

Coach came and said-" okay boys… 5 minutes…"

Kavin-" I'm coming…. Wait…"

Aniya-" mai bas itna kehne aayi thi ki bhale mere paas na paisa h… na job aur na hi ghar… par mujhe tumpe taras aa raha h… mujhe pata h ki jo ladka mujhe messages bhejta tha woh kahi na kahi tumhare andar h… par mai uska intezaar nai kar sakti… because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in drought… useless and disappointing…"

Saying this aniya went and kavin said-" aniya…" but she didn't stop and kavin banged his hand on the locker.

Aniya came out of the locker room and saw karan coming.

Karan-" aniya… kya tumne sach mei… I mean ek hi din mei rushali aunty aur kavin… kaisa lag raha h…"

Aniya-" jab mai samajh jaungi tab bata dungi… let's do something tonight…"

Karan-" actually mai football match dekhne ki soch raha tha but…"

Aniya-" great… mai bhi dekhungi…"

Karan-" you are sure…"

Aniya-" ya… now I can handle this…"

They went to see the match.

The match started and whole the stadium was echoing with the name-' _kavin,kavin'_

There was last penalty stroke and kavin was taking it.

Aniya(teary)-" karan mujhe laga tha ki mai yeh handle kar lungi… but…"

Karan-" it's okay aniya… mai tumhe results bata dunga…"

Aniya nodded and started to go out. Kavin saw her going and then at his team. They all looked at him confusingly and kavin said-" sorry boys…"

He started to go from the field and coach said-" kavin… kaha ja rahe ho?"

Kavin-" I'm sorry sir…"

He went towards his friend and said-" ab yeh tumhara game h… jao.."

His friend smiled and kavin went towards aniya.

Aniya-" kavin… tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Kavin-" wahi jo mujhe bahut pehle kar dena chahiye tha… I LOVE YOU ANIYA…"

Aniya(happily and teary)-" I LOVE YOU TOO…"

Kavin cupped her face and they kissed each other passionately. Suddenly a drop of water fell on kavin's face. They separated and looked up and it started raining.

Kavin-" sorry maine barish ka intezaar kiya…"

Aniya-" it's okay…" and they again kissed each other. Karan saw them and smiled saying-" you gonna love college days."

 **NEXT MORNIG;**

Aniya was setting her room when she saw 'cindrella' book. She took it and something fell from it. She read it and was stunned.

 **IN RUSHALI'S HOUSE;**

Rushali was coming out of her room when she saw kavin, aniya and nancy along with police.

Rushali-" kya hua inspector…"

Inspector-" aapne yeh papers padhe h…"

Rushali-" kya h yeh?"

Inspector-" aapke pati ki vasiyat…"

Rushali-" kya? Maine aisa koi paper nai padha h…"

Inspector (showing her a signature)-" toh phir yeh aapke signature nai honge…"

Rushali-" maine pehle kabhi isse nai dekha…"

Inspector-" aapko humare saath police station aana hoga…"

Rushali ran but inspector caught her.

As per the will, house, coffee shop and everything belonged to aniya. Rushali made a deal with aniya that she will work in the coffee shop to clear the debt along with her daughter under the guidance of aniya's new partner nancy.

And as for kavin and aniya, they lived happily ever after…

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Phew! Finally written it… hope you liked it aniya…**

 **Once again… many many happy returns of the day…**

 **And all my dear friends… please read and review.**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
